User talk:Rifatmfarid
Welcome to my Talk Page. I'm Rifatmfarid. I am the founder of . Please leave me a message if I can be of help with anything. HA! I bet you weren't expecting this message. Anyway, good luck with this wiki, Rif~! :3 If there's anything that you think that I can do, do not hesitate to ask for my assistance. :D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:44, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Characters in Order of Appearance Hey Rif, So I thought about it, we have Raishin appear first in the flashback at the beginning of Chapter 6, but at present day, he doesn't appear til later when talking to Felix about the trade. It'll be odd for me to put "Raishin" (flashback) since it would look like he only appeared in the flashback. I asked around (Mega & Wrath replied) and both said to put him in when he actually appears in present day order. So for now, I'll go with present day timeline to arrange the order, and just insert the flashback characters in the order they appear. If you're planning to change the manual of style regarding this, please inform me and I'll make the changes again :D. P.S. so now I clarified everything with both of them, and for now I think I'll go with FT Wiki style on this. Please tell me if this is okay or if you want to do things your way! ^_^ 19:48, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hai thanks for the confirmation ^_^. And ohaiyo! First time seeing another type of your signature btw. :D 06:22, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Automatons' gender Hey Rif, I want to clarify something with you regarding the gender, and gender pronouns of the Automatons: *For Yaya, I'm referring her as "her" in the articles *For Rabi, I think I'm referring as "it" or "him"; I'm not sure. *For Cherubim: "it" in the chapter pages *For Lucifer: "it" too. I wanted to ask, should we have a consistent way of addressing the Automatons' genders? So should we address the Automatons as him/her, instead of it? Initially, I thought of Yaya and Rabi being "her"/"him" because they are technically organic "actual" beings to some extent (like at least looking like a human/animal), and I thought of referring Cherubim/Lucifer (and Automatons that don't look like humans/animals) to be "it". But I also realise this complicates matters, and make it more confusing. So how should we refer the Automatons in the wiki? If you're coming up with the MoS, or copyingfromyouknowwhichwiki:P, then we may have to add this point into the MoS. Thanks ^_^ 16:15, May 24, 2014 (UTC) So if their genders weren't mentioned in the manga/LN? From this, I'm guessing you mean: *Cherubim + Lucifer -- "it" *Rabi -- "it" or most prob "he"? (when I eventually check the LN. TBH the manga didn't like say that dog is male, but it has always been assumed. So need to check LN..) *Yomi -- I just remembered this one. Her gender wasn't clear in the manga, remember me asking you? The other wiki said female, BUT also, Frey said "she's like a second mother to me" so I'm assuming we will get with "she"? *Sigmund -- also just remembered this one ^_^". I think I've mostly referred him to a "him", or maybe "it" sometimes... In other words apart from my pointless stuff above, we are just going to read the LN to see if they mentioned gender? ._. Sorry for being so confused D: 01:32, May 26, 2014 (UTC) *Yaya and Yomi = Her *Sigmund and Rabi = He *Cherubim and Lucifer = It 02:34, May 26, 2014 (UTC) test Now I'm testing here to make sure it's all good .. sorry to trouble you, Rif >_< Licensing Hi, Riffy! I edited, love me! ( *^*)7 Haha, kidding aside, do you have plans of changing the licensing similar with FT's some time soon? Or you will leave it as it is? Choko (talk to me~!) 09:08, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Aww. Why? D: The licenses that we have in FT are kewl! Choko (talk to me~!) 07:31, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I see. Well, just wondering. That license work is too much work, though.. It takes 3 - 6 templates before you can finish it. >___> Choko (talk to me~!) 18:26, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Image size? Hey Rif, 1) So we have different sizes for our images (main episode pictures, chapter covers) atm. Should we standardise all images to be 200px or something for the infoboxes? 2) I know we discussed this on skype before, and then we said it was too complicated to have "manga and anime" and "light novel and anime" differences. So now I've cleaned up the first episode, and I wanted to ask (again) how do you feel about manga and anime differences since there are a few for this episode. Should we have it, or no? Thanks ^_^ 3) Oh yea, I forgot to ask... should we add a "spells used" section to both anime and manga summaries too? Like for ep 1, it'll be "silence 48 sho" and "lustre cannon"... or let's just not do it at all? XD Eh hope you don't mind me editing my messages on your talk page since I don't know what brilliant idea I had to create so many new topic headers ( =_=). So no M&A differences, and no spells used: gotcha. For the image size, you said 300px. I know I'm a noob, so I'm wondering are our current templates for the chapter infobox and the anime episode infobox automatically set to 300px? Or must we manually type in 300px in the image line of the infobox? Main Page Riffy, can you make slight revisions in the home page? The borders in the right column are cut off. Then I suggest that we should put everything in two separate templates, so that the codes in the home page aren't messy. Then I suggest alterations in the portals, and adding an episode corner too. And albeit minor, shouldn't we start making affiliates as well? Choko (talk to me~!) Aww. What seems to be the problem? DX And yes, since the code is all messed up in our main page. xD Not a big deal tbh, but it will make things look neat. And again, I suggest changes and additions on the portals, with them being: *Raishin *Yaya *Charlotte *Sigmund *Felix *Eliza *Frey *Rabi *Loki *Cherubim *Alice *Sin or.. *Raishin *Yaya *Charlotte *Sigmund *Frey *Loki *Shouko *Irori *Komurasaki *Kimberley *Magnus *Sin or any of your choice. Haha. Since we're expanding, guess you can add new character in the portals~! :D And alright, just thought of making affiliates, but I am fine with whatever you think seems fit. :D Choko (talk to me~!) 16:33, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, so it'll only be 6 characters at the time.. I see. Well, given the choice, I'd say that I'll pick Shouko and Magnus, given on how heavy and large their relevance on Raishin's life is. But if I have to go with your choices, then I guess I'll pick Loki and Magnus. I'll talk to Sunny about it, but for the mean time, consider those two my votes. Choko (talk to me~!) 10:19, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm an awesome talk page stalker. Personally, I'm deciding between Loki, Magnus, and Shouko. Loki is becoming/has become an important ally of Raishin, and Magnus is significant, but he hasn't ... done much per se. Shouko is Raishin's boss too, and has stepped in many times for him .. hmm. Komu is a no for me, because ... she actually hasn't done much, apart from the trip to the Orphanage and Yomi. What do you guys think? :Hmm... I'll support Loki and Magnus then. ::Well, it looks like I wasn't clear on the matter, haha. Anyways, I would've given my support on Loki, but isn't Frey becoming Raishin's ally as well? I wonder why Riffy only likes 6 characters at once, haha Given that choice, I picked Shouko and Magnus because of their relevance, albeit like what Sunny has pointed out, he hasn't done anything much. If I have to go with Loki, I'd definitely pick Frey for the second option; but then again, our portals are just limited to 6 people, so we have to pick the best people. So with this said, I guess I'll stick with Shouko and Magnus, but depending on our discussion, I am willing to adapt changes, haha Choko (talk to me~!) 23:40, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't like you guys, making me some tie breaker >_>. Fine, Magnus is in, since we all three agree on that. Now Loki vs Shouko ... damn it. Actually I was thinking if we go with one, the other can be the featured character, since Yaya has been it for so long. I wanted to ask, but rif will kill me, why not a second line of 6, so 12 profiles in front like FT Wiki =P? \( ^_^)/. But we don't have ... any character summaries written atm anyways. ( _ _). So anyways reading choko's reasoning, I vote for Magnus and Shouko, since yea, Frey would be considered an ally, but we only have room for 6 now. Sorry Rif ( _ _). When the character pages are completed, then we should consider making it to 12 and we can feature everyone that's prominent. I promise ;3 Work Hi, Riffy. How are you? You must be very busy lately, hence your inactivity, and we understand that. Though please turn up even once in a while, because it's hard to move when you're not present. After all, you're the founder of this wiki, so your presence means a lot. But I do hope that things are going in your favor, in whatever you might be doing at the moment. Anyways, I don't know when you will be able to see this, but I will leave this message, nevertheless. Uh, I have few requests. *'Infobox for locations'. We plan on making an article about the Liverpool City. I can provide images and all, but we don't have an infobox for locations, so please make one. *'Navigation for Automatons'. Well, either you modify the character navigation that we have since the series only has limited characters, or do make a new one. *'The renders'. Where are they? D: *And isn't it about time for you to take on an article? :P Please correspond to my message. I know you have your own stuff to deal with and real life has to take precedence before the wiki, but please do not forget that we also need you here. Sunny and I don't want to act on our own accord, as we're afraid that we might struck some of your nerves that we don't want to hit. If you're going to be inactive for too long, please let us know, and at the very least, give Sunny the authority to make some major decisions in your absence. We can discuss them once you're back, anyways. So yeah, that's basically everything I want to say, sorry if I sound so bossy. Choko (talk to me~!) 15:09, October 4, 2014 (UTC) YES. YES! HELLO I MISSED YOU RIFFY! :D And that's okay. :D *Yeah, sorry for making it early without your consent. *Thank you. ;3 *Oh don't worry, I am not rushing them. Just asked if you already made 'em. Then in that case, I am planning to make the article for magic circuit, so I guess, make me an infobox again..? Uh, guess you can pick the Magic Item Template on the Fairy Tail Wiki? *And up to you, any article will do, could be a person, an automaton or misc. article. Plover-Y already completed the translations, and Sunny have been jamming every information there in ours, so that might help you on picking an article of your choice. Choko (talk to me~!) 17:28, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the infobox! :3 And there are tons of stagnant articles: Loki, Frey, Magnus, Sigmund, Bronson, Kimberley - pick. Hahaha. There are lots. And well, we did it as such, since on sites online, the raws are included in the chapters. It'll be easy to look for references that way, since not everyone has the volumes personally. We might change it, we may not xD Idk. Thanks for the heads up though. XD Choko (talk to me~!) Request :3 Hey Rif, since you said you don't know which article to work on ... could you help me with chapter images? My summaries feel lonely without some images. :3 Again, I'm totally cool if it's like 1 chapter per week for the images. Thank you so so much! \( ^_^)/ Top Navigation Hey Rif, Now that we have more content on the wiki, I'm thinking we should update the top navigation to have: Locations and Affiliations/Associations/Organizations (depends what we want to name as). Something like this: Locations *Walpurgis Academy *Liverpool Affiliations *Cruzada *Akabane Clan *Maybe a Belew family or Kingsfort family etc in future? We could add this after the "Characters" tab, before the media tabs of Chapters, Episodes, Game. What do you think? Oh and I just thought of this: Terminology/Terms *Automaton *Puppeteer *Magic Circuit *Walpurgis Night *Wiseman IF we are going to create another page for it, or if we are combining it to the WN page because lack of info. Hey Rif, so I linked the appropriate categories to the top nav bar, so that we don't have empty pages. However, for the "Affiliations" nav, I wanted to create an "Affiliations" category, but I saw you have created a factions category. So should we either: 1) change the top nav from Affiliations to Factions, then I'll add factions to akabane clan, or 2) delete factions category, and create affiliations category, and everything under factions (walpurgis academy + disciplinary committee + cruzada + d-works) will become "affiliations"? I'm asking you since this pertains to what you created. Also our infoboxes say affiliations atm btw. Let me know what you think. Thanks ^_^ Thanks Rif! ^_^ I'm currently watching the anime, so I have about 3-4 episodes to go before I start the anime summaries from ep 3. lalala~ hopefully we can get this wiki furnished asap. Heh I'm a noob, and don't know where to download it ^_^" so i'm watching online. Merry Christmas! RIFFFFF I MISS YOU SO MUCH. WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK ON THE WIKI ;_; Good luck with your exams, and may you have a good day ^_^ RIFFY! RIFFY! *charges in like a hungry bull* RIIIFFYYY! RIIIFFYYY! RIIIFFYYY! WHERE ARE YOU!? ;_; You showed up last time on the FT Wiki during the test your friends craze but you disappeared again. ;_; Where are you!? We need you! We miss you! You better come back to us some time soon! I am finally back in action as well, so you gotta greet me! ;_; ;_; Anyways, that drama aside (but it's true that we need and miss you), please, participate in the forum that Sunny and I opened recently. We cannot simply discuss and decide everything to ourselves, can't we? So please, come back. I understand your real-life duties but please remember that we need you as well. :) just testing my sig. poke.